The Paternity and the Promise
by RositaLG
Summary: Birthday fic for NatesMama1128. The prompt: A situation where Brennan wants another child, but Booth doesn't.


**A/N: This is for the wonderful NatesMama1128 on her birthday. Her request was "a situation where Brennan wants another child and Booth doesn't". I know what you're thinking: **_**A world where Booth doesn't want Brennan's kids?!**_** I thought that too! Lol. But it forced my imagination into overdrive. And to thank her for all of her sane, logical thoughts while I was fanic-ing, she gets bonus smut of the "Wall" variety because I know how much she likes it. Happy birthday!**

**OOOOO**

"I hate this case." Booth said as he clenched his fist to ease a cramp in his hand and picked up yet another file to sign. Brennan tilted her head and analyzed her partner.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's just so…depressing." Booth replied. "I mean, I get that the paternity of kids can be motive for murder but to find out that your daughter isn't biologically your daughter is one thing, for the step-dad to kill his wife for lying about it is another. I mean, if I found out Parker wasn't biologically mine, I would be devastated, but he would still be _mine_, you know? Blood isn't everything."

"There is absolutely _no doubt_ that Parker is yours." Brennan said. "It's like there's two of you walking around the house when he visits." She smiled. But Booth continued on, unaffected by Brennan's comment.

"She did a bad thing but she didn't have to die for it. It just seems like such a waste."

"Lying about the child's paternity was the wrong choice." Brennan agreed. "But, on the other hand, I can understand why a woman would want to use her deceased husband's sperm. It would be comforting to have a child with the same mannerisms or looks, especially if the father were gone. It would be like having a piece of him to hold on to."

"You don't think it's the least bit creepy that she had her dead husband's kid without his consent?" He asked.

"You told me once that I could use your sperm if you didn't survive your surgery." She reminded him.

Booth set his paperwork down and stared at her incredulously. She was bringing up that? Now?

"What?" She asked. "You did! You specifically told me that if anything happened to you, I could use it." She recalled.

"I thought I was dying and I had a brain tumor. I shouldn't have been allowed to pick out my own cereal in the morning, let alone decide to have another kid."

"And what about now?" She asked.

"What about now?" He countered.

"Say you got hit by a bus on the way home tonight."

"Whoa! What? No. Don't even put that out there!" He cried.

"Booth, relax. It's just a hypothetical."

"Well, stop it." He knew that he was being superstitious and while she obviously didn't approve, he didn't care. He was not taking any chances.

"Okay, say a _person_ got hit by a bus." She changed her previous statement as she air quoted the word 'person' with her fingers.

"Thank you."

"And that person had given a sperm donation to his partner in the past. If that partner decided a year or two down the road that she wanted to use it, would that be creepy?"

"Yes." He said unequivocally.

"Really?"

"Yes! There is no way I want the children I have now growing up without a father, let alone adding another one who never even knew I existed."

Brennan took a moment to process that information. "But…"

"Bones, let me make myself clear." He started, accentuating each word clearly. "You are not, under any circumstances, going to have my child without me there to help raise it." He said. "Not even hypothetically." He said as he stood up and loomed over her, placing a hand on either arm of her desk chair.

"But you would be dead." She said with a telltale raise of her eyebrow. Booth knew she was pushing the line just to push. "What's to stop me from doing it anyway?" She asked.

"This conversation." He stared down at her. "Promise me, Bones." He demanded.

"Fine." She sighed, hating to lose even a hypothetical argument. "If it means that much to you, then I promise." She relented. "Besides, it wouldn't be as much fun as the traditional method anyway." Her lips curled into a small smile as her hand came to rest on his wrist, sending the now familiar shock through both of them. Booth glanced down at her hand on his wrist, but didn't move. When he looked up at her again, his eyes were a touch darker than before. She let her fingers graze over the soft skin of his tattoo and watched in delight as they grew even darker.

"We're in your office." He reminded her.

"I know." She said, not in the least bit phased.

"With glass windows." He said as her hand trailed up his arm as she stood up to face him.

"It's late. No one is here. Plus, I have blinds." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mmm, cameras?" He broke away long enough to ask the question before diving back in for another kiss.

"Not in my office." She mumbled against his mouth.

"I'm running out of reasons to say no to this, Bones."

"Good." She grinned. He inhaled sharply as she pressed her hips against his, spurring on his already growing erection.

"Oh, you are trouble." He informed her.

"Are you telling me you never thought about it?" She asked as she walked around him and locked her door. "Because I have." Her usually crooked smile was now looking more than a bit saucy as she hit the array of light switches next to the door.

"When?" Booth asked as the automatic blinds started to fall and the lights dimmed. "Or more importantly, where?" He asked, looking around.

"The desk, the couch, the wall…" She listed off on her fingers as she moved in towards him again. He captured her hips in his hands and held her still. "Mm, we have a winner." She smiled as he pushed her against the nearest wall. She wrapped her leg around his calf, encouraging the closeness.

"I have a confession." He said quietly as he looked her up and down. "I may have thought about it too. Here. Just like this." Brennan's expression grew wild with desire before she kissed him passionately, holding nothing back. Booth's hands tugged at her shirt before slipping them underneath to feel her skin. "God, you always feel so good." He whispered as he let his hands slide up her torso, taking her shirt with it. "Feel so good, taste so good." His lips murmured against her the skin of her neck. She sighed as she pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt greedily. He loved when she got desperate.

They finished undressing each other quickly and Booth took the opportunity to press his naked body against hers, relishing in the feeling of flesh on flesh. The aroused moan that escaped Brennan's throat threatened Booth's control and he had to clench his jaw and back up a bit to keep himself in check. Brennan ran her hands down his chest and back up to his shoulders.

"Touch me. Please, Booth…" She begged. He turned her around so that she was facing the wall and ran his hand down her stomach and gently rubbed her clit with two fingers. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she arched into his hand. "Mmm." She purred, spreading her legs wider for him. "Ohhh God…" She sounded lost in decadence and he knew immediately that she felt deliciously naughty for what they were doing. There was a touch of a troublemaker beneath that reserved surface.

"Do you like that?" He asked, enjoying the sounds emanating from her. "Does it turn you on? Me getting you off in your own office?"

"Yes…" She hummed, his words making her even wetter against his fingertips. He kissed behind her ear and down her neck as she kept making the most enticing noises for him. "Oh, more…" She panted as she reached behind her to run her fingers though his hair.

"You've fantasized about this, haven't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Mm." She bit her lip.

"So tell me what happens next. What do you want?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse, even to his own ears.

"Take me." She begged, so close to the verge he could practically feel her vibrating. "Take me." She repeated for good measure. He removed his hand and repositioned her hips.

"I'm all yours." Booth whispered hotly in her ear before entering her. Brennan let out a jagged gasp, but whether it was from his words or the contact, he couldn't be sure. Booth, on the other hand, bit his lip and craned his neck, fighting for restraint at the warm, wet sensation encasing him. She was so very tight when he took her this way and he needed to muster every ounce of control to keep from spilling within her in only a few thrusts.

"This is going to be quick." He groaned in her ear. She nodded and started moving first, her internal muscles squeezing him slowly. He placed one hand on the wall to steady himself as his hips rocked forward, again and again, in perfect sync with her breathy sighs of pleasure. His free hand massaged her breast.

"Booth…" Brennan cried, signaling her impending orgasm. "I'm…I need…" Her own hand reached down and continued rubbing her clit.

"Yes." He managed through his tight jaw. "Come for me, Bones." He demanded. "Come. For. Me." He said with each thrust until she broke. She shivered violently through her orgasm until she pulled his from him, her core milking him with tight pulses as he emptied himself within her.

Brennan fell forward against the wall, trying to catch her breath as Booth slipped from her. He stumbled towards the couch, his legs feeling like they were made of jelly.

"Holy…" He muttered, his head still ringing from his dizzying release. He heard Brennan turn around and slide down the wall. "So much better than being dead." He decided.

"I concur." She said from the floor.

"Come over here on the couch." Booth requested.

"Can't. Need to get dressed" She said. "What did you do with my underwear?" She asked and Booth sat up to find her scouring the floor for all of her missing clothes.

"I wasn't really paying attention." He admitted as he glanced around the office.

"Ha." She said victoriously as she reached for them and stood up. Booth had to laugh as he fell backwards onto the couch once more. "Oh no." She said, noticing his closed eyes. "Get dressed. We need to finish this case so we can get home and relieve Dad from babysitting duty."

"He's fine. Christine is an angel for him." Booth waved off her concern. He could feel her hovering over him so he opened his eyes again to glance her way. Brennan stood over him, completely dressed and giving him a serious 'I miss my kid' look. He smiled. "Alright, alright…" He said as she threw his clothes on top of him. When he was dressed, she helped him with his tie but she kept glancing at him.

"What?" He asked, her fingers still fidgeting with his tie.

"What I said earlier? I was just playing devil's advocate. I would never…I mean, I'm glad I never used it. Parenting wouldn't have been the same without you." She confessed and Booth's smile fell from his face as the conversation grew more serious. "And I know that Christine doesn't know about our pasts, or what it means to be parentless, and hopefully she never will, but I just want her to take that kind of life, our life, for granted." Booth felt his heart expanding at her words and he had to wrap his partner in a hug.

"You're something else, Bones." He whispered into her hair, completely dazzled by her yet again. She smiled briefly at his gesture before pulling away. She straightened his tie once more and stepped back to analyze her work. "Come on, let's go home." He said. Brennan opened her mouth to protest but he beat her to the punch. "We can finish this up in the morning. It won't take that long." She glanced at the folders longingly before looking back at him. He nodded slowly, wanting her to agree with him as he reached for her jacket. "If we leave now, we can tuck Christine in ourselves, maybe read her a story." He added enticingly. Brennan smiled at the thought.

"I suppose it makes no difference _when_ they are completed as long as they are done before nine." She told herself.

"That's my girl." Booth grinned as he helped her into her coat.

"But I expect you to remember this conversation when we are running late tomorrow." Booth chuckled, knowing it was true. An 'I told you so' was definitely waiting in his future. "That is, assuming no one gets hit by a bus tonight." She grinned as she walked out the door.

"Bones!" Booth scolded from her office doorway. "That's not funny! Take it back!" He shouted but she ignored him and kept walking. "Evil…" He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" She informed him.

"Oh, sure, that she hears." He grumbled to the unsympathetic iguana silently staring at him.


End file.
